IBC-13 enters the primetime fanta-drama battle with its two fantasy series
Philippine, August 16, 2014 Philippine TV is starting to be a three-way game as the sequestered TV station and the third player IBC-13, the broadcast landscape got back in an old days that our rules all the top-rating shows by breaking the two giant stations; duopoly in the coveted Top 25 slots of TV programs in terms of viewership. IBC-13 looks at the weeknight programming choices it will offer for the 5:45PM primetime, well-executed and highly-financed newscasts. As early as 5:45 p.m. and all the way up to past 11:15 p.m., is reserved for drama programs. Responding to the other networks' fantaserye like Marina, Marinara, Dyosa, Aqua Bendita, Mutya, Aryana, Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. IBC-13 gave its first-ever fantaserye for a teen mermaid Janella in Wonderland started the trend of fantasy series on local TV which is responding to the rivaly 'Serena Wars' in 2014 as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador is her first project of IBC and seen with a pink tail. Now, setting the trend of fantasy series known as Kapinoy Fantaserye, which is under the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo by offering two of primetime fantasy series. Janella Salvador dressed up the primetime princess as Janella, a super-heroine princess Janella: A Teen Princess, the feel-good fantaserye on Philippine television. The light fantasy series, which airs weeknights at 5:45PM before Express Balita. Topbilled by the primetime princess Janella Salvador in her leading role as Janella Bernardo, together with the two leading man are Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, boasts of the exciting and refreshing cast includes Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi and Xyriel Manabat, Paul Jake Castillo, Cogie Domingo, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Gloria Sevilla, Michael Martinez, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, RJ Ledesma, Alexandra Macanan, Jon Lucas, Rose Ann Ginkel, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Mikee Lee, Sofia Andres, Martin Velayo, Gladys Reyes, Chris Gutierrez and Celia Rodriguez. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. AJ Muhlach suits up for the primetime prince as Voltron Man, a crime-fighting superhero Voltron Man, the feel-good action superserye for the newest Pinoy superhero in action. The light fantasy-action series, which airs weeknights at 7:45PM right after Express Balita. It stars the primetime prince AJ Muhlach in his first title role as Voltron Man, together with the most promising primetime princess Coleen Garcia, boasts of the esemble cast Raymond Bagatsing as Machete, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Paolo Ballesteros as Stryker, Lance Lucido as Batang Man, Harvey Bautista as Young Boy, Cacai Bautista, Celeb Santos as Nikap, Pia Magalona, Andrei Felix, Joross Gamboa as Super Z, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Jiro Manio as Darius, Virginia Pozon, Matt Edwards, Kat Alano as Black Hola Hola, Edward Mendez, Matibeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod as Incredible Monk, Stephanie Henares, Alicia Alonzo, Mon Castro as Parent Jamar, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle and Val Sotto. Directed by the TV and indie film director Monti Parungao. With their trend-setting series for the fantaserye battle, Janella: A Teen Princess, which promped to put 5:45PM early evening slot mached by Pure Love and My BFF after 5-weeks of their efforts of 7:45PM slot to surged to the top of the ratings, pushing aside a rival network. At the primetime ratings, Janella: A Teen Princess resulted to a nationwide primetime teen fantaserye craze could be shiny like a pretty girl as she is so pretty and beautiful like a princess. Voltron Man, on the other hand, could be strength on the action heroes and superheroes for the TV equivalent because of the super power in the action series for men. IBC-13, an industry leader in the 70's and 80's, and now became popular promoting two giant television networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 to re-format their programming. IBC-13, the home of the PBA and NBA games, appears bent on giving the ratings of some of the shows of the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA for the serious competition for advertisers. Last August 14, 2014, Janella: A Teen Princess got the number 1 slot with 29.4% rating versus Pure Love (17.4%) and My BFF (7.9%), and Voltron Man took over the number 1 with garnering 29.1% audience share than Hawak-Kamay (28.4%) and Nino (18.4%), according to Kantar Media/TNS Philippines Individuals and landing in the top 25 programs for the day nationwide in the Kantar ratings on the list, the series premiere has drummed up interest from viewers, stealing some of the thunder from the pilot episode. IBC-13 intends to keep up its pace by fielding young lead talents is in itself a show watching out for. They’ve become hot topics in social networking sites. IBC-13 Primetime Schedule April 10, 1977 (Sends All The Best/Happy Easter to All!) Easter Sunday 10:00 - Sinabuhing Sugbu-Anon 11:00 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Story 12:00 - Lucky 13 (Ronald Remy with Connie Angeles) Primetime 05:00 - Cooking It Up With Nora (Nora Daza) 06:00 - The Wild Wild West 07:00 - Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely (Fidela Magpayo-Reyes) 08:00 - Seeing Stars (Joe Quirino) 10:30 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry February 18, 1978 Saturday 11:30 - Information 12:00 - Funfare 01:00 - Cine Pinoy 03:00 - Showcase 05:00 - Cartoons 05:30 - Popeye 06:00 - The Gallant Men 07:00 - Paligsahan sa Awit 08:00 - Kung Fu 09:00 - NBA 11:00 - Movie Time March 6, 1988 Sunday 07:00 - All for Jesus Happening 08:00 - Jimmy Swaggart 09:00 - Beautiful Sunday 09:30 - Funfare 10:30 - Jaged Guru 11:00 - Sunday Special Iba Ito 01:00 - VH-1 02:00 - Export Made in the Philippines 03:00 - Sunday Showcase 05:00 - Terrytoons 05:30 - Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran 06:30 - Hapi House 07:30 - The Sharon Cuneta Show 09:00 - Eh, Kasi Babae 10:30 - On the Road 11:00 - Ringside at Elorde 12:00 - Midnight Prayer August 12, 1989 10:00 - Pre-school Series 11:00 - Regal Family 12:00 - Balita sa Tanghali 01:00 - Movie Trailers 01:30 - Drama Series 02:00 - Pinilakang Tabing 04:00 - Info 05:00 - Care Bears 05:30 - Balita sa IBC 06:00 - Campus Break 07:00 - T.O.D.A.S. 08:00 - Loveliness 09:30 - Pubhouse 10:30 - All-Star Wrestling 11:30 - Balita Huling Ulat 1st Quarter 2001 Saturday 04:30 - Auto Review 05:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid 06:00 - Viva Premiere Night 08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 09:00 - Kagat sa Dilim 10:00 - Gags Must Be Crazy 11:00 - Night Lines Sunday 03:30 - Milo Sporting World 04:00 - PBA 09:00 - Sinemaks 11:00 - In His Steps 11:30 - Express Balita 12:00 - El Shaddai Monday-Friday 04:00 - Kangazoo Club 04:30 - Express Balita 05:00 - Akazukin Chacha 05:30 - NBA Series (Mon, Wed and Fri); Saklolo Abogado (Tue); NBA Game of the Week (Thurs) 06:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) 07:00 - Blow By Blow (Monday); DMZ TV (Tuesday) 08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) 09:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Mon); Now Showing (Tue); Thursday Night at the Movies (Thurs) 10:00 - Subic Bay (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) 10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday) 11:00 - Ronda Trese 11:30 - Good Take (Mon); Amerika Atbp. (Tue); PBA Moments (Wed and Thurs); Last Fool Show (Fri) May 2002 Saturday 04:00 - PBA 08:00 - Star for a Night 09:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 10:00 - Viva Box Office 12:00 - Express Balita Sunday 04:00 - PBA 08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 09:00 - Sinemaks 11:00 - Viva Hot Hits 11:30 - Express Balita 12:00 - El Shaddai Monday-Friday 04:30 - Express Balita 05:30 - Viva Music Channel 06:00 - Carita de Angel 06:30 - Akazukin Chacha 07:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); PBA (Tuesday and Thursday) 08:00 - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) 08:30 - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) 09:00 - The Weakest Link 10:00 - Natalia 10:30 - Por Un Beso 11:00 - IBC News Tonight May 2014 Saturday 09:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids 09:30 - KapinoyLand 10:00 - NBA 12:00 - Lunch Break 02:30 - Friends 4Ever 03:30 - PBA 05:30 - Bitag 06:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 07:00 - TreseBella: La Teniente (under Asian Television Content) 07:45 - Sandy's Romance 08:30 - DMZ-TV 09:30 - Maya Loves Sir Chief 10:15 - Iskul Bukol Men 11:00 - Happy TODAS 12:00 - Express Balita Weekend Sunday 08:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy 09:00 - Chinatown TV 10:00 - Viva Box Office 11:30 - SM Little Stars 12:15 - Hey it's Fans Day! 03:00 - PBA 04:30 - CelebrityDATCom 05:00 - PBA 07:00 - Express Balita Weekend 07:30 - The Million Second Quiz 08:30 - Born to be a Superstar 08:30 - Dingdong n' Lani 10:15 - Last Fool Show 10:45 - Sunday Sinemaks Monday-Friday 04:30 - TreseBella: Love You 05:00 - Save the Last Dance for Me 05:45 - Carita de Angel / Batang Genius (since May 19) 06:30 - Express Balita 07:30 - Janella in Wonderland 08:15 - K-Pop Star Hunt (Monday and Wednesday); Abra Gayuma (Tuesday); Shake, Rattle and Roll (Thursday); Sic O'Clock News Naman (Friday) 09:00 - Crazy Little Thing Called Love 09:30 - Your Heart, My Love 10:00 - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) 10:30 - TreseBella: Spy Myung-wol (under Asian Television Content) 11:00 - Ronda Trese 11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Report Kay Boss! (Friday) June 2014 Saturday 09:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids 09:30 - KapinoyLand 10:00 - NBA 12:00 - Lunch Break 02:30 - Viva Box Office 04:00 - PBA 06:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 07:00 - TreseBella: La Teniente (under Asian Television Content) 07:45 - Sandy's Romance 08:30 - DMZ-TV 09:30 - Maya Loves Sir Chief 10:15 - Happy TODAS 11:00 - ONE FC (under Asian Television Content) 12:00 - Express Balita Weekend Sunday 08:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy 09:00 - Chinatown TV 10:00 - Janella in Wonderland Marathon 11:30 - SM Little Stars 12:15 - Hey it's Fans Day! 03:00 - Friends 4Ever 04:00 - Seeing Stars Tonight 05:00 - PBA 07:00 - Express Balita Weekend 07:30 - The Million Second Quiz 08:30 - Born to be a Superstar 09:30 - Dingdong n' Lani 10:15 - Last Fool Show 10:45 - Sunday Sinemaks Monday-Friday 10:00 - Retro TV 10:30 - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) 11:30 - News at Noon 12:00 - TODAS Kids 12:30 - Lunch Break 02:45 - My Little Janella 03:30 - Frijolito 04:00 - Team Rescue 911 (Mon); Global Mission (T/Th); Report Kay Boss! (Wed); Makabayang Duktor (Fri) 04:30 - Hi-5 (under Asian Television Content) (since June 2) 05:00 - TreseBella: Spy Myung-wol (under Asian Television Content) 05:45 - Batang Genius 06:30 - Express Balita 07:45 - Janella in Wonderland 08:30 - Crazy Little Thing Called Love 09:15 - Your Heart, My Love / Kailangan Kita (starting June 16) 09:45 - Sic O'Clock News Naman 10:15 - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) 10:45 - TreseBella: Hayate the Combat Butler (under Asian Television Content) (since June 2) 11:15 - Ronda Trese 11:45 - Linawin Natin (Mon); Good Take (Tue); Forum ni Randy (Wed); Travel and Trade (Thurs); Bitag (Fri) July 19-25 2014 Saturday 09:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids 09:30 - KapinoyLand 10:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon 12:00 - Lunch Break 02:30 - Loveliness (IBClassics rerun) 03:30 - Ultraman Tiga 04:00 - Viva Box Office 05:30 - The Million Second Quiz 06:15 - TreseBella: La Teniente (under Asian Television Content) 07:00 - Killer Karaoke 07:45 - Sandy's Romance 08:30 - DMZ-TV 09:30 - Maya Loves Sir Chief 10:15 - Happy TODAS 11:00 - ONE FC (under Asian Television Content) 12:00 - Express Balita Weekend Sunday 08:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy 09:00 - Chinatown TV 10:00 - PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula 11:30 - SM Little Stars 12:15 - Hey it's Fans Day! 03:00 - Friends 4Ever 04:00 - Seeing Stars Tonight 05:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon 07:00 - Express Balita Weekend 07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 08:30 - Born to be a Superstar 09:45 - Dingdong n' Lani 10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks Monday-Friday 10:00 - Retro TV 10:30 - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) 11:30 - News at Noon 12:00 - TODAS Kids 12:30 - Lunch Break 02:30 - Chicks to Chicks (IBClassics rerun) (Monday); Eh Kasi Babae! (IBClassics rerun) (Tuesday); Sic O'Clock News (IBClassics rerun) (Wednesday); T.O.D.A.S. (IBClassics rerun) (Thursday); The Sharon Cuneta Show (IBClassics rerun) (Friday) 03:30 - Hi-5 (under Asian Television Content) 04:00 - Team Rescue 911 (Monday); Global Mission (Tuesday and Thursday); Report Kay Boss! (Wednesday); Makabayang Duktor (Friday) 04:30 - TreseBella: Spy Myung-wol (under Asian Television Content) 05:00 - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo 05:45 - Batang Genius 06:30 - Express Balita 07:45 - Janella: A Teen Princess 08:30 - Catch Me Fall in Love 09:15 - Kailangan Kita 09:45 - Sic O'Clock News Naman 10:15 - TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) 10:45 - TreseBella: Fall in Love with Me (under Asian Television Content) 11:15 - Ronda Trese 11:45 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) August 2014 Saturday 09:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids 09:30 - KapinoyLand 10:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon 12:00 - Lunch Break 02:30 - Loveliness (IBClassics rerun) 03:30 - Ultraman Tiga 04:00 - Seeing Stars Tonight 05:00 - ONE FC (under Asian Television Content) 06:00 - TreseBella: La Teniente (under Asian Television Content) 06:45 - Maya Loves Sir Chief 07:30 - The Million Second Quiz 08:15 - Sandy's Romance 09:00 - DMZ-TV 10:00 - Happy TODAS 10:45 - Viva Box Office 12:30 - Express Balita Weekend Sunday 08:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy 09:00 - Chinatown TV 10:00 - PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula 11:30 - SM Little Stars 12:15 - Hey it's Fans Day! 03:00 - Friends 4Ever 04:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon 06:30 - Killer Karaoke 07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 08:30 - Born to be a Superstar 09:30 - Dingdong n' Lani 10:30 - Express Balita Weekend 11:00 - Sunday Sinemaks Monday-Friday 09:00 - Ghost Fighter 09:30 - Hi-5 (under Asian Television Content) 10:00 - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) 11:00 - News at Noon 11:30 - TODAS Kids 12:15 - Lunch Break 02:30 - Chicks to Chicks (IBClassics rerun) (Monday); Eh Kasi Babae! (IBClassics rerun) (Tuesday); Sic O'Clock News (IBClassics rerun) (Wednesday); T.O.D.A.S. (IBClassics rerun) (Thursday); The Sharon Cuneta Show (IBClassics rerun) (Friday) 03:30 - Retro TV 04:00 - Team Rescue 911 (Monday); Global Mission (Tuesday and Thursday); Report Kay Boss! (Wednesday); Makabayang Duktor (Friday) 04:30 - TreseBella: I Need Romance 3 (under Asian Television Content) 05:00 - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo 05:45 - Janella: A Teen Princess 06:30 - Express Balita 07:45 - Voltron Man 08:30 - Catch Me Fall in Love 09:15 - Kailangan Kita 09:45 - Sic O'Clock News Naman 10:15 - TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) 10:45 - TreseBella: Fall in Love with Me (under Asian Television Content) 11:15 - Ronda Trese 11:45 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) September 20-26 2014 Saturday 05:00 - Bitag 05:30 - The Million Second Quiz 06:15 - Killer Karaoke 07:00 - Maya Loves Sir Chief 07:45 - Sandy's Romance 08:30 - DMZ-TV 09:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 10:30 - Viva Box Office 12:15 - Express Balita Weekend Sunday 03:00 - Friends 4Ever 04:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon 07:00 - Express Balita Weekend 07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 08:30 - Born to be a Superstar 09:45 - Dingdong n' Lani 10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks Monday-Friday 05:00 - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo 05:45 - Janella: A Teen Princess 06:30 - Express Balita 07:45 - Voltron Man 08:30 - Kailangan Kita 09:15 - Hitman 09:45 - Retro TV (rerun) 10:15 - TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) 10:45 - TreseBella: Sunny Girl (under Asian Television Content) 11:15 - Ronda Trese 11:45 - Report Kay Boss! (Monday); Linawin Natin (Tuesday); Good Take (Wednesday); Forum ni Randy (Thursday); Travel and Trade (Friday) October-November 2014 Saturday 04:00 - Seeing Stars Tonight / 03:00 - PBA (October 25) 05:00 - Bitag 05:30 - The Million Second Quiz 06:15 - Super Ninja 07:00 - Maya Loves Sir Chief 07:45 - Sandy's Romance 08:30 - DMZ-TV / ONE FC (under Asian Television Content) (November 15) 09:30 - T.O.D.A.S. 10:30 - Viva Box Office 12:15 - Express Balita Weekend Sunday 04:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon 06:30 - Killer Karaoke Later (October 19) 03:00 - PBA 07:00 - Express Balita Weekend 07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? 08:30 - Born to be a Superstar 09:45 - Dingdong n' Lani 10:30 - Express Balita Weekend 11:00 - Sunday Sinemaks Later: 10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks Monday-Friday 04:30 - Spongebob Squrepants 05:00 - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo / TreseBella: Fated to Love You (under Asian Television Content) 05:45 - Janella: A Teen Princess 06:30 - Express Balita 07:45 - Voltron Man 08:30 - Kailangan Kita 09:15 - Hitman 09:45 - Sic O'Clock News 10:15 - TreseBella: La Tempestad (under Asian Television Content) 10:45 - TreseBella: Que Bonito Amor (under Asian Television Content) 11:15 - Ronda Trese